


Walk a Mile in Someone Else’s Shoes

by citysonfire



Series: 15genres1prompt [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki causes chaos in the Avengers household after Tony and Natasha are victims of a body swap curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk a Mile in Someone Else’s Shoes

“This is like something out of a science fiction movie.”

“Our whole lives are like a science fiction movie, Clint.”

“True, but this is weird even by our standards.”

Bruce had to concede he had a point.

“I’m not sure how much longer I can watch my partner checking herself out. I mean I know Natasha’s suit was sometimes a bit low cut but she did not go around flashing her tits to everyone around. I’m not going to be able to look at her in the face when we’re next on a mission.”

As if hearing him, Natasha appeared in the sitting room, dressed in a red lace bra and a pair of black knickers that looked somewhat see through, “Barton! You’ve seen Natasha naked, right? What coloured underwear looks best on her?”

Bruce averted his gaze whilst Clint stared at Natasha in shock, “Stark, what are you doing?”

“I’ve got to know what I look good in!”

Clint held his head in his hands and groaned. Luckily for him he didn’t have to answer as Tony Stark’s voice echoed down the hallway, “Stark! Get back here!”

“Gotta run,” There was a smirk on Natasha's face that was pure Tony Stark. He ran up the stairs just as Natasha came charging into the room.

“Where is he?”

Bruce and Clint both silently pointed towards the stairs. Natasha took them two at a time, who knew Tony Stark could be so athletic. They were waiting for the moment when Tony realises that Natasha now has the arc reactor and has an epic Stark freak out. Although they might be waiting for a while as Tony is having far too much fun dressing up as a woman.

“Did you hear that Rogers is staying at SHIELD HQ until they get back to normal?”

Clint shook his head, “Why? Can’t he get used to Tony being Natasha?”

“Not exactly, apparently it’s for his safety after Tony kept trying to seduce him.”

Clint wasn’t sure if he was going to laugh or cry.

“You’d think Stark had some self-preservation instincts,” Bruce mused.

"Nah, they're too alike. Both stubborn as hell and love to win - I think Stark would die from joy if he got Natasha pregnant."

Bruce barely suppressed a shudder at the thought of a pregnant Natasha. A sudden shriek and a crash from above them made them both wince.

“I hate Loki and his body swapping magic.”


End file.
